Find Your Way Back
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: Slade uses Raven and her powers to defeat the Titans. COMPLETED RobRae
1. Sweet Misery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own teen titans. I don't own the song either.

**Author's Note:** This is the song 'Sweet Misery'. Sorry if I keep changing the setting, but the main characters are in different places!

**Chapter one: Sweet Misery**

"Hey, um…would you…" Robin said carelessly. He tapped the blue-haired girl sitting on the roof of Titans Tower.

"No." she replied solemnly. She never took her eyes off the sun setting to the water. "I won't."

"How do you…" Robin continued with a surprised look.

"I don't." Raven replied soullessly. "It's just obvious that you're going to ask me to join another one of your stupid activities down-town."

Robin looked at her with his mouth half-open, he was speechless.

"You shouldn't have bothered asking," she continued.

There was a moment of silence. Robin's hands were clenched into trembling fists.

"How can you stand staying alone?" barked the masked boy wonder. "You never were part of the team!"

Raven made no reaction to the comment, instead they heard a high shriek from inside the tower.

"How may it be possible for a mirror to crack on its own?" asked Starfire audibly.

Raven stared at the sunset. How can Robin say that?

"Never mind," he whispered as he entered the tower. "We'll be at the park in case you change your mind."

"In case I change my mind?" she laughed silently. "Don't count on it."

Raven closed her eyes, and let the wind brush her short hair away. She loved it up here. It was quiet, and she could think…a lot. Something she couldn't do around the other titans. Something she couldn't do around Robin.

I was lost  
And you were found  
You seemed to stand on solid ground

"Yo Robin! Watch out!" shouted Cyborg.

Just then, a Frisbee hit the team leader on the back of the head.

"Robin, are you hurt?" asked the Tamaranean titan. She was sitting with Robin on the grass.

Somehow, Robin just scratched the back of his head, and turned his attention back to the tower.

"You never were part of the team!" 

Guilt etched across his face.

"Robin, is there something wrong?" asked Starfire once more. "Robin?" she waved her hand in front of Robin's masked face.

"Woof!" the green dog asked, agreeing with the red headed alien.

"Yo, Robin!" said the metal man. "You hurt man?"

"No." he said quietly.

"Good, cause that Frisbee hit you hard." The green dog changed back to his _normal_ form.

I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,  
we strummed along, oh

Why is he thinking of Raven anyway? She never cared about them. She was never part of the team, remember?

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

"Man, you thinkin' bout something?" asked the green changeling.

The titans looked at him worriedly.

"No, nothing." He smiled at Starfire. "Don't mind me."

Her emiotionless, pale, face flashed into his mind again.

I was blind  
But oh, how you could see  
You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me

Back at the tower…

Raven had her head to her knees.

She closed her eyes and mumbled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…."

"You never were part of the team!" 

Robin's words echoed through her head.

The door to the roof slammed open.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"How can you stand staying alone?" 

The doorknob shattered into dust.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"_We'll be at the park in case you change your mind."_

"_In case I change my mind? Don't count on it."_

The door itself crumpled itself and crushed itself to pieces.

Why was she pushing him away?

I would cry  
And you would smile  
You'd stay with me a little while

Raven's eyes opened. "My powers…"

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

Back at the park…

"Oh my gosh!" a woman in the streets was pointing at the streetlights, all twisting themselves into different shapes.

"Help! I'm going mad!" the man was jumping and pointing at the benches that were crushed.

"Raven…"muttered Robin. He flipped open his communicator. "Raven, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lied. "Stay there and have fun."

"But…" Robin complained

"I'm not part of the team, remember?"

And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery

Robin sat down again as the people started to clam themselves again.

Cool it man, she's just pissed off.

He reminded himself.  
_Pissed off of you._

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

Why the heck does he care about her, alone in the tower, mad at him…

And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me

Why the heck does she care about him? She never was part of the team, maybe never will…_  
_

And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery

Raven's eyes were deep with concentration, staring at the city.

"You can't feel for him." She whispered. Her hands to her side, and her body was straight, straight with concentration.

"You just can't. Control you powers, Raven, control them! You must not feel for him…you must not feel…" She closed her eyes…and breathed.

I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,  
we strummed along

Raven heard something behind her…footsteps…

She turned around and saw a man. A man with a mask and one eye.

The one eye was boring into her…something was different about it.

Raven found it hard to keep her eyes away from his and in his snap her eyes turned into a dark abyss.

I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,  
we strummed along


	2. Sapphire Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TT.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Here's chapter two, hope it's better than the last one.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter Two: Sapphire Eyes**

"Man! What a day!" shouted Cyborg, with his hands in the air. He slumped down on the couch.

"Woof!" agreed the green dog beside him. It changed back into a green boy who sat down beside Cyborg. "You said it man!" said Beastboy.

"I agree! That was wondrous!" Starfire looked at Robin, waiting for him to comment the day.

"I'm going to bed. It was a rough day…" he said.

Robin walked down the hallway quietly. He could hear the sound his metal-toed shoes were making, and he felt his heart pounding against his chest as he stood in front of the demon girl's door.

He took a deep breath and whispered his speech.

"Uh…Raven, I'm sorry for the way…no…um…I felt bad…for…uh…saying…" Robin thought for a second. "I, um, I'm guilty…no…You really are…you're…um…team mate…part…no….um…You're part of the team…" Robin looked down hopelessly. "You have always been."

He knocked lightly on the door. "Raven, may I come in?"

No answer came.

He knocked harder now. "Rae…are you there?"

Still no answer.

What if she was mad at him?

"Raven, I'm sorry…" he said to the door.

"Raven…answer me…"

Nothing.

"Rae, if you don't answer, I swear I'll bust in!" he shouted, worriedly.

No one answered.

He kicked hard at the door, but it wouldn't open. He pulled out his staff and hit the door. It hissed open revealing her dark room.

"I have never been in her room." He whispered.

He crept to the dark corner, and surveyed her bookshelf.

Tithe by Holly Black, The Wish List by Eoin Colfer, Artemis Fowl books 1,2, and 3, A Series of Unfortunate Events, and other books about portals, demons, and powers.

Robin looked down to her desk and saw a neatly placed hardbound book on the table.

He picked it up and opened it, looking back to check if someone was there.

I wonder what it's like to live like them I wonder what it's like to cry 

_I wonder what it's like to feel the rain_

_I wonder what it's like to smile_

_I wonder what it's like to share laughter_

_Without the risk I'm taking_

_I wonder what it's like to break down to pieces_

_By guilt and fear and crying_

_I've felt love before_

_I'm feeling love now_

_I'm not supposed to feel love_

_For it'll just bring me down_

"Damn," whispered Robin. He finally realized the book he picked up was her diary. It must be hard to be like her, who can't feel.

Wait a minute. "Raven! She's not here!"

He dropped the book he was holding and ran to close the door.

"Raven! She's not here! She's gone!" he shouted.

The titans jumped to their feet.

"She wasn't in her room! We have to find her! We just have to!"

"Man Robin, cool it. We'll find her." Cyborg said comfortingly.

"No! We have to find her now!" Robin was shouting at the team already.

"Maybe Friend Raven just went out for some air." Starfire said. But she herself wasn't so sure.

"No! She would have told us! She's…she's part of our team."

"Don't worry, man, Raven can take care of herself and buy us enough time to find her. She's a smart girl, she'll find a way." Cyborg placed a robotic hand on Robin's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Robin finally cooled down. "I'll go find her." He walked towards the door.

"Patience, Robin." Said a familiar voice. He turned back to see an orange-faced man on the big screen TV.

"Slade, what have you done with her?" demanded Robin with gritted teeth.

"Don't fret Robin, your little friend is safe." His eye was piercing through Robin's mask, as if he was reading his mind. "To prove it, here she is right now."

A hooded figure emerged from the back. She had bloodthirsty glare and scarlet eyes instead of purple…her eyes were deep and cold.

"Raven!" Robin cried. Her sapphire eyes flicked to the boy wonder. He saw the fury inside her.

No, this wasn't Raven. The Raven he knew would never join Slade. She knew how he felt about Slade. "But, we're your friends."

"Were." Raven said gravely. "You are the cause of my pain and my downfall. Now, I've decided that Teen Titan is not the name for me…" Robin looked at her, and his face was whitewashed. His eyes flicked to Slade and he glared at him with displeasure.

"Do not agonize, Robin. You will see her again, and your life is in her hands." Slade's triumphant laughter filled the room. "Till then, Robin." Slade disappeared from the screen, leaving the Titans thunderstruck.

"Robin," Starfire held Robin's shaking shoulder. "We will find her. I'm still here."

Starfire's words sent a jolt down his spine. Now, he felt helpless and trapped. What are they going to do?

What is he going to do?

"Don't worry, man. We'll find her." Cyborg said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I really hope you liked this. Flames are welcome, as long as you review c",)


	3. Enemies

**Chapter Three: Enemies**

Robin lay on his bed, tossing and turning.

His footsteps were audible as he passed the hallway, stopping in front of Raven's room. He didn't even bother knocking. The door hissed open on its own. He entered the room and crept quietly inside. He picked up her diary. 

"_You're not allowed to open that." Said a voice behind him._

_A hooded silhouette sat on the bed. As the figure turned around, the first things he noticed were her burgundy eyes. They were as red as rubies and as cold as a bloodthirsty killer. _

"_Raven," He stretched out his hands and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry."_

_She blinked and her eyes were back to purple. "Help me." A tear went down her cheek as she bowed her head. _

_When she looked up, her crimson eyes were crying no more. _

_She had a tight grip on Robin's hand, and he was unable to look away from her eyes._

_They were like blood searing his eyes. Her touch was like acid, burning through his skin._

"_No!" he cried._

"No!" Robin sat bolt up. He was drenched in his own sweat, as he ran his hand through his hair. He quickly got up and got dressed.

He banged on his teammate's doors. "Wake up! We have to find her NOW!"

"Robin, what is the matter?" the Tamaranean alien rubbed her eyes as she went out of her room.

"We have to find Raven!" he shouted.

"But, man, it's three in the morning." Cyborg leaned on the frame of his door. "Look at Beastboy, man, be considerate!"

Beastboy was standing still, with drool dripping down his chin.

"Well, I'm going to find her whether you like it of not!" Robin stomped down the hallway.

He swung his leg over the R-cycle. He put his helmet on, and went out on the rain.

"Don't worry…I'll find you…"

Water splashed away from the wheels of the cycle, and rain fell down on Robin.

Stopping in front of a school, Robin came face to face with many more of Slade's robots. He removed his helmet and got out of his R-cycle.

He took out his bowstaff and twirled it in his fingers.

"Need someone to watch your back?" said a deep voice.

Robin looked back and saw his friends behind him. He smiled in gratitude. "Thanks."

"Titans go!"

"Aaarrggghhh!" Robin charged. His bowstaff went past the robot's faces and through their metallic bodies. Robin swiftly moved and soon after, they defeated all the robots.

Robin could hear his heavy breathing and he hiss of his bowstaff as he put it back in his belt.

He looked around and found that his friends were no longer there. And neither was he still in the streets.

He was inside a dark tower. He surveyed the room, and to his right, he saw a circle of gizmos and gears.

"The clock tower." He whispered.

Clapping filled the air. "Well done, Robin."

"Where is Raven!" he demanded, turning around. "If you touch a single hair on her head, I swear I'll…"

"Tsk, tsk, Robin. You are very aggressive, too aggressive." Slade had his hands behind his back as he circled the crouched Titan.

"You don't know how aggressive." Robin crouched down and attacked Slade. "Aargh!"

Robin's metal-toed shoes made contact with Slade's cheek, sending him to sway to the side.

Slade could feel the vehemence inside Robin. Every punch and every kick was harder than accustomed.

Slade blocked Robin's punches and kicks. Robin was breathing hard as he stepped away.

"Tired, Robin?" Slade asked sarcastically. "It's my turn."

His foot pushed Robin's stomach and blood spurt out of his mouth. He punched Robin's chest and kicked his side.

Robin fell on the floor, coughing out blood. Slade's hand went around Robin's neck, and he was lifted up to the air. His body was dangling from Slade's grip. His voice was hoarse, and he was struggling to get out.

"Raven," he said raucously.

"No, Robin, sadly, I won't be the one to kill you." Slade said, tightening his grip on Robin. Blood dripped down Robin's chin to Slade's hand. "But, it would be better to see you brought down by your own acquaintance."

Raven appeared from behind Slade, and Robin could see the fury burning inside her.

Her eyes were blank, but burning fire. And her face was plain, but it shows a not forgiven grudge.

Slade dropped Robin to the floor, leaving him to breathe freely.

Every breath had a cough and every cough spurted out blood.

He looked up and saw Raven, her hand in front of her, creating a large barrier between them. Her eyes were deep crimson and were blankly malevolent.

"I will destroy all my enemies. I will crush all the imbecilic bugs. So I will obliterate you and your precious teammates for ever being my friends."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Raven seems awfully evil. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you on the next chapter.


	4. Perfect World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Neither do I own the song…(Aw! Too Bad!)

**Author's note: **Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapie! Sorry if it was sort of a cliffhanger…Oh yeah, sorry if the characters are kind of OOC. Oh yeah, this is a songfic to Perfect World by Simple Plan

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter Four: Perfect World**

"Doesn't it hurt, Robin?" Slade asked mockingly, behind Raven.

Robin saw the blurry figure of the person he utterly hated. Desperately trying to stand up, he clutched his stomach. His head was pounding, synchronizing with his heartbeat, the heartbeat that will soon stop. He lay unmoving on the ground, breathing hard, trying to regain his composure.

_I never could've seen this far_

_I never could've seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah_

"Raven…I'm…" Robin whispered.

"Shut up!" Raven's eyes were full of rage, and fire. "I was never part of the team."

She smiled victoriously, and her eyes were fiery red. She chuckled sarcastically. "What team? The one that will die in my hands?"

"Raven…I…" Robin pushed himself up.

She looked at him in disgust.

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal with the things you've said_

_It just won't go away_

"What have you done to her? This isn't Raven! She's changed!"" Robin demanded.

"She's just, in a sort of trance." Slade explained, motioning to Raven. "She is no different. She is just expressing how she feels about you, and the Teen Titans."

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing, nothing at all_

"No! That's not true! Shut up, Slade and tell the truth!" Robin finally regained his strength. He ran towards Slade but he was stopped by the electricity sent to him by the barrier.

He crashed down on the hard floor.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah_

"Raven, remember, you're not a Teen Titan." Slade whispered to Raven's ear.

"Aaaarrgghhh!" She shouted angrily. Her eyes burned bright red. It was as red as the fire. The barrier got thicker.

"Yes, Raven, you are mad at them." Slade continued. "They hate you, now that you're a villain."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" The barrier got thicker, leaving Robin with a little space to move.

"Raven! Don't listen to him!" Robin shouted.

All the gears in the clock crushed themselves, and turned into dust.

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cause I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

Slade's laughter filled the air; he loved to see Robin's defeat.

"Raven…" he whispered softly.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you _

He felt defeated, confused, hurt. "Raven…"

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

"…I'm sorry…" He stood up, hoping he would see everything back to what it was.

"Shut up!" Raven basted him with the strongest of her powers, and her eyes were burning red. Robin looked at them; they were searing pain to his eyes. He didn't even bother shielding himself. He closed his eyes, ready for what was coming after. He was defeated.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing, nothing at all_

Robin opened his eyes, only to see blue magic around him.

It was like glitter falling from above him.

He looked at his hand and saw the wounds healing themselves.

He looked curiously at Raven, tears were falling down her cheeks and the barrier was broken.

Robin walked towards her.

"No!" cried Slade, he was overpowered. His opponent was well, and his weapon was defeated by a confession. "I will find a way, Robin. I will find a way." He disappeared into the darkness.

Robin carefully walked to the crying girl who was crouched down on the ground.

"Raven," Robin wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay."

Raven looked back at him with her pale purple eyes. "Thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Was I too hard on Robin? Was Raven too evil? Was it too mushy? Please, please tell me what you think.


End file.
